1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device used in a game which simulates fishing, or the like, and more particularly, to an input device and processing technology for same which simulates a fishing rod, or the like, without the mechanical constraints associated with a fishing line, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game devices known as "fishing games" have been manufactured commercially in amusement arcades, and hence they have a large casing. The overall shape of this type of game device is modeled on the deck of a boat, and it is provided with an input device resembling an actual fishing rod. A fishing line hangs down from the end of the fishing rod and the end of this line is connected to means for detecting the tension in the fishing line or a device which applies tension to the fishing line. A large display is provided on the front face of the input device.
During the game, the player watches an image of sea-fishing shown on a display in front of the fishing rod. The player operates the input device modelled on a fishing rod and senses a "bite" (when the fish is caught or touches the food) by means of the tension applied to the rod, or by a sudden pull on the rod. In other words, when there is a "bite", this is indicated to the player by applying tension to the fishing rod. To reel the fish in, the player raises the input device and winds in the fishing line by means of a reel, and the game device processes the game by detecting the amount of line reeled in and the tension in the line.
The game device described above is in commercial use, and since it has a relatively large casing, it is simple to provide an input device modeled on a fishing rod and a device for applying tension to the fishing rod, or the like.
However, this commercial game device is too large to apply to a domestic game device, and this leads to increased costs.
Moreover, if there are mechanical constraints due to the fishing line etc., is it not possible to provide the action of casting the line, which is a characteristic action in actual fishing.
Therefore, if a fishing game or the like is implemented in a domestic game device, it is necessary to remove the mechanical constraints of the fishing line, etc. and to detect complex movements applied to the fishing rod, and the like.
Furthermore, by detecting the movement of an input device simulating a bat or a golf club, instead of a fishing rod, operated by the player in a baseball game or golf game, it is possible to provide new games.